itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gang Cracks the Liberty Bell
"The Gang Cracks the Liberty Bell" is the eleventh episode of the fourth season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Synopsis In an attempt to turn their bar into a Philadelphia landmark, the gang tells the story of how Paddy's Pub was historically relevant during the Revolutionary War. Recap 2:30PM on a Thursday Dennis, Mac, and Charlie are in the Philadelphia historical society office trying to turn Patty's Pub into a licensed historical landmark. Before the office lady comes in they remark on a portrait of George Washington on the wall and decide that he looks like an ugly old woman. When confronted with the office lady they proceed to tell her the story of how "Patrick's Pub" in 1776 contributed to the cracking of the Liberty Bell. Flashback to 1776 at Patrick's Pub. Dennis is at the bar overhearing revolutionaries at work inside the pub. He beckons Sweet Dee who is a witch-slave (accused of being a witch by Dennis) to bring him ale. Mac runs in with urgent news that some Patriots have drafted a Declaration of Independence which worries Dennis and Mac as they are certain the British will win the conflict. They agree they must draft a "Declaration of Dependence" to prove their loyalty to their British overlords. Cast Starring *Charlie Day as Charlie Kelly *Glenn Howerton as Dennis Reynolds *Rob McElhenney as Mac *Kaitlin Olson as Dee Reynolds *Danny DeVito as Frank Reynolds Guest Starring * David Hornsby as Colonel Cricket * Pat Crawford Brown as Woman-Historical Society Co-Starring *Marco Akiaten as Native American Elder *Steven Flores as Younger Native American *Dave Gueriera as Thug *Dennis W. Hall as Pumpkin Guy *Matt Vinci as Patriot Trivia * Charlie is making horse walking noises while making a motion that appears to be clicking together 2 halves of a coconut. This could very well be a reference to "Monty Python's Holy Grail" * This episode was inspired by a historical tour of Philadelphia that the cast went on. * Mac owns an unsleeved T-shirt with a picture of the Liberty Bell on it. * Charlie is pretty sure that the American Revolution started in 1412 - i.e. even before Columbus discovered America. * The Liberty Bell cracked sometime between 1817 and 1846, decades after the Gang's story. * The scene of Col. Cricket getting his head blown off was inspired by the exploding head scene in the movie Scanners. * Charles and Franklin mock the sleeping situation of the Native American father and son they go to visit, saying that the fact they must sleep on the same bearskin means they are "losers". Because, obviously, a fold-out couch is much better. (See especially Who Pooped the Bed? for a vivid illustration of Charlie and Frank's own sleeping situation.) * Dennis is seen reading "The Way to Wealth " by Benjamin Franklin at the bar of Patrick's Pub. * Mac is referred to as "Macdonald" in 1776, though his true name - Ronald McDonald - is not revealed until Season 7. ("The High School Reunion") * Though Kaitlin Olsen and Danny Devito are clearly in the episode as Dee and Frank's old timey counterparts, the characters of Dee and Frank are technically absent from the episode. A similar thing will happen in "How Mac Got Fat"; while all the cast and characters appear in the episode, they are all confined to appearances in flashbacks, with only Mac being physically present in real time. *Deandra and Frank refer to Charles as "Charlie" at different points in the episode - his name in the present day story. Images Patrick's Pub.jpg 4x11 The Gang Cracks the Liberty Bell - pumpkins.jpg Dennis, MacDonald and Witch.jpg Charles, Franklin and pumpkin.jpg Formal portrait of Colonel Cricket.jpg Two noble Britishmen out on a stroll.png Armed Witch (2).jpg Armed Witch.jpg Quotes : : (to Dee) Damn your necromancy, woman! : : Why does he keep spitting into my mouth?! Who is this man? : : (referring to Colonel Cricket) Wait, wait, wait... check his pulse. : : He doesn't have a head, Charlie! External Links * Behind-the-Scenes video Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes on a Thursday Category:Episodes at 2:30 pm